Dr. Doppler
}} is a Reploid scientist who serves as the main antagonist of Mega Man X3. Prior to the game, Doppler became famous for having seemingly created a vaccine to the Maverick Virus, and built Dopple Town with the assistance of the 'reformed' Mavericks who congregated around him. Unfortunately, it soon turned out that the "vaccine" was a placebo, and more Mavericks were created as a result. Doppler then became the leader of an army comprised of some of the most powerful Mavericks the world had ever seen. Later on in the story, it is revealed that Sigma took control of Dr. Doppler and forced him to create a new battle body for him. He also rebuilt Vile, and hired Bit and Byte of the Nightmare Police to destroy X and Zero. Doppler himself is fought at the end of Doppler Stage 3, where he is vulnerable to the Acid Burst. Upon being defeated, Doppler comes to his senses, telling X about Sigma's new body and where to find it. What happens to Dr. Doppler's afterwards depends on whether or not Zero is still active. If Zero is still active, Zero comes in with Doppler's actual Sigma Virus vaccine equipped on his saber and incapacitates Sigma. If Zero had to go back to the Hunter Base for repairs, Dr. Doppler will take Zero's place, but he will use the vaccine on his own body and sacrifice himself to stop Sigma. Either way, Dr. Doppler has made no subsequent appearances, and his true fate is unknown. In his battle body, he can shoot three energy balls, create a force field that can restore his health by absorbing enemy attacks and also causes damage if touched, or fly up into the air with his boot jets, then form fire around himself, which he then charges forward with. Other appearances *Dr. Doppler is fought alongside Godkarmachine O Inary in the X Challenge from Mega Man X Legacy Collection. *Dr. Doppler is featured in the TEPPEN action card Brainwashed. Dialogues from Mega Man X3 Pre-Battle Doppler: I've been waiting for you X. I'm Dr. Doppler. I've been watching your battles closely. Your victories over my men have been most impressive. I need superior reploids like yourself, X! I offer you the chance to join us. Together we shall build a Utopia where the Reploids rule under the watchful eyes of Sigma, our lord and master. X: No way, Doc! Your schemes end here and now!! Doppler: Perhaps you are not as smart as I once thought! Prepare to be ripped apart and to be born again as part of the new body of Sigma! Defeated Doppler: You are strong, X... Strong enough to defeat Sigma... X: Doppler, can you talk?! Doppler: Sigma's true form is that of a computer virus... I was corrupted by him and... I created a horrific new body for him... X: Where's the body now? Doppler: It's in the underground hangar of this lab... I don't think Sigma has occupied it yet... Don't worry about me... Destroy the body before it is too late. Time is running out... X: Thanks Doc... Quotes from Mega Man X3 * "He is the Maverick Hunter I failed to catch last time. I had no idea he is so powerful... Bit and Byte!" * "Bring that Maverick Hunter to me... alive if possible." (To Bit and Byte.) * "Watch your mouth or I'll put you back where I found you. Even with your enhancements, you are still no match for me. (To Vile Mk-II.) * "Fine. Just make sure you do it. I still can't believe that Maverick Hunter defeated my master twice in the past..." * "How do you feel now, Sigma? Did you like my special vaccine for the Sigma virus? X, I'm sorry to have given you so much trouble. I know I can never really atone for what I've done... But I will try to set things right by taking Sigma with me!!!" * "X... it's... time to say... goodbye..." Other media ''Rockman X3 In Iwamoto Yoshihiro's ''Rockman X3 manga, Dr. Doppler is a colleague and best friend of Dr. Cain, who was deeply disheartened to see his friend's descent into rampancy. Dr. Doppler created Worms to enter Reploids and turn them into Mavericks, upgraded his own body, sent the Nightmare Police to capture X and Zero, and also sends data of X and Zero to improve Sigma's new body. After the defeat of his forces towards the end, Dr. Cain tries his best to save the injured Dr. Doppler, who is able to briefly return to his pre-Maverick self. However, when Sigma reveals himself, Doppler is unable to resist Sigma's influence and attacks Cain and X, and Doppler opted to commit suicide rather than revert into a Maverick and harm his friend by ripping his own innards out. ''Rockman X Mega Mission Set prior to ''Mega Man X3, Dr. Doppler created the Limited and revived eight Mavericks to test it, having the Incept Chasers Curtiss and Schmitt to observe the Mavericks and bring back their bodies. After their defeat, Dr. Doppler makes the Limited aborb Schmitt and it creates X ("iX"), who is also defeated and absorbed by the Limited, becoming the Mother Limited. Despite all its power, the Mother Limited is destroyed and Dr. Doppler escapes. In Rockman X Mega Mission 2, the Mother Limited is shown to have survived and slowly regenerated, becoming Tackione and forming the Order Breakers. Although Dr. Doppler himself doesn't make an appearance, Tackione has the face of its creator. Doppler's Limited research would later be used by Isoc to create the Extreme in Rockman X Giga Mission. ''Rockman Remix Dr. Doppler appears in the story Mega Mission, which is based on the first ''Rockman X Mega Mission Carddass. His role is mostly the same, but he is shown to have retractable tools in his hands and has an unnamed Reploid assistant. Gallery Mega_Man_X3_Opening_Cutscene_5.jpg TEPPEN COR 135 art.png|Dr. Doppler in the TEPPEN card Brainwashed RX3Doppler.png|Dr. Doppler in the Rockman X3 manga X3V1Cain&Doppler.jpg|Dr. Doppler and Dr. Cain in the manga RX3DopplerB.jpg|Doppler's upgraded body in the manga RX3DopplerEnd.jpg|Doppler's death in the manga MMC018.jpg|Dr. Doppler and the Incept Chasers in Rockman X Mega Mission Carddass Dr. Doppler.png|''Rockman X Mega Mission'' concept art RemixDoppler.png|Dr. Doppler in the Mega Mission manga Trivia *Dr. Doppler was the first known case in the mainstream continuity of a Reploid who went back to normal after a Sigma Virus infection, followed by Techno. It was never explained how Dr. Doppler was able to return to his senses as the Sigma Virus is generally deemed incurable along the X series and supplemental material. *As with Mega Man X4, fans like to debate which of the two endings is the canon one, since there is no solid indication in the series. While Dr. Doppler hasn't made an appearance in subsequent games, his anti-virus technology seems to live on, most notably in Mega Man X5. **It is worth mentioning that if Zero uses the anti-virus on Sigma, he says that he will come back. However, if Doppler is the one who destroys Sigma, he does not say so. This may hint that the canon ending is the one where Zero destroys Sigma. *Dr. Doppler's name may be a reference to the Doppler Effect and a pun on Doppler Radar. *Doppler is one of a handful of prominent Reploid Mavericks from the Mega Man X series not featured in the Worlds Unite crossover event from Archie Comics. References Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mega Man X3 bosses Category:Doctors Category:Humanoid design Category:Deceased Category:Doppler Army Category:Major Antagonists Category:X Challenge bosses